1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a test apparatus, and especially to a thermal resistor test apparatus for testing the resistance-to-temperature relationship of thermal resistors.
2. Description of Related Art
A thermal resistor is a type of resistor whose resistance varies significantly with temperature, more so than in standard resistors. Thermal resistors are widely used as inrush current limiters, temperature sensors, self-resetting over-current protectors, and self-regulating heating elements. Before using the thermal resistors in circuits, the relationship between the resistance and temperature of a thermal resistor should be tested, and existing test methods are not sufficiently precise.
Therefore there is a room for improvement in the art.